


Feelings

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: If demons don't  feel they don't feel love either, right ? But did they miss or need feelings ?





	Feelings

You sat in the bunker library, doing some research for your brothers who already headed to the town where the next case was.

You weren't alone since Crowley regularly came to visit and offered to help with research. Your brothers didn't like it much but they knew he would never hurt you and you could use some extra help.

 

You must have sat there for hours when you moved a bit, putting the book that was currently in your hands down and stretching your arms over your head.

You totally needed a break so you leaned back and looked over to Crowley who was sitting next to you and still looked concentrated in the book he had.

 

“Crowley?” you asked carefully to get his attention.

  
He looked up to you. “What is it dear ?”

 

You thought if it would be inappropriate to ask this question but you had it in your head for a while now and you decided to just go for it.

“Do you miss being human sometimes ?” you blurt out too fast, not exactly the way you wanted to ask him that.

 

He stared at you a bit surprised, seem to think about it.

“I don't think so. Why should I ?”

 

Somehow his answer made you frown and you looked away. _Maybe_ you had a _little_ crush on the king of hell and his answer was a bit disappointing. If he didn't miss being human, he wouldn't miss loving either, would he ?

 

“What's wrong ?” he asked ,seeing your reaction of course.

 

“I don't know, I just thought don't you miss feelings ? Like happiness, sadness, _love_ ?” you asked him glancing over at him.

 

“I'm capable of this feelings, dear. I just don't have to use them or need them, but I can feel them.” he answered you putting his hand on your shoulder, he often did that.   
  
You let out a small sigh.

Even if you knew that he probably didn't love you like you love him, it was somehow a bit soothing to know that he was theoretically capable to feel this feelings.

 

“What's really wrong dear ? You seem to be distracted and sad today” Crowley noticed.

 

You forced yourself to gave him a small smile. “Nothing's wrong Crowley.”  
  
Now he frowned a bit. “You know I can tell when you lie to me, right ?”

 

You sighed again. How could you tell him you love him ? Especially when he doesn't need love. But you couldn't control your feelings, they were just there. And if you tell him and he doesn't feel the same it would make everything awkward.

 

Crowley were still looking like he could hear what you were thinking. He couldn't read minds, right ?

 

Suddenly he cupped you cheek with his hands, looked you deep in the eyes and leaned in to kiss you. His lips met yours and your eyes flutter shut when you kissed him back.

 

When you two broke apart you looked him in the eyes with a questioning look.  
  
“You know, you could just have said something.” he said with a smirk “ and no, I do not normally read your mind but I was worried. Just because I don't need these feelings doesn't mean I don't want them if I can share them with someone so beautiful like you!”

 

You couldn't help but smile and blushed a little bit.

“I don't know what to say.” you said a it flustered and overwhelmed about what just happen.

  
“I love you Crowley!” you said after a short break, leaning in and kissing him again. You know you wouldn't get tired of kissing him.

 

You broke apart again, he looked in your eyes with more honesty you've ever seen on him “I love you too, dear”

 


End file.
